Do they love?
by Hermharry
Summary: **Completed and there is a sequel in the making!** Harry and Hermione are in love and Voldemort thinks he will be able to kill Harry because of It (H/Hr, R/Mon girl from France)
1. Chapter one!

Do they love?  
  
  
  
Harry Potter sat ion his bed In Number 4 Privet drive the day after school was over. He stared out of his window and saw his white snowy owl come flying to his room. He opened the window and took the letter from his bird. He opened the letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron is having family over for most of the summer so I am afraid you will not be able to go there this year I have already asked Dumbledore and my parents if you could stay at my house for the summer and they both said that would be ok. Could you please send Hedwig back with a response for me? Thank you Harry! I can't wait to hopefully see you!  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Yes! Harry thought! I get to go stay with my best friends! (and the person who I have had a crush on since the beginning of last year)! I will write her back right now!  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I would love to come stay at your house. Sorry if it is a bother to you and your family. When will you pick me up? Owl me.  
  
With love, Harry  
  
Perfect. Thought Harry, this will be the best summer ever.  
  
The next day:  
  
Harry woke up at 7:00 in the morning and went downstairs to make breakfast for his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. "Oh, boy," Uncle Vernon said to Harry "an owl was banging on the window with a letter from some girl Harmony or something and she said she would get you at 9:00 this morning so go get ready, the sooner you leave the better!" "Yes Uncle Vernon!" Harry replied, he was so excited he couldn't wait to see her! He packed his bags and got his trunk from the cupboard under the stairs and waited outside for Hermione. She arrived shortly before nine o' clock and Harry got into the muggle car as quickly as he could and Mr. Granger drove away from the muggle house he didn't call home. "Hello, I guess your Harry, I'm Liz Granger and this is my husband Fred (A/N: I have no Idea what there real names are!)." Mrs. Granger told Harry. "Yes my name is Harry, It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione has told me so much about you!" Harry replied. "Hello Harry even though it has only been a week I have still missed you!" Hermione said with a bright smile that Harry blushed from. "I have missed you too Hermione." Harry said giving her a hug, now it was her turn to blush. Hermione's parents started talking so that Harry and Hermione could talk to eachother privately. "Harry, I'm so excited that you could come, I can't wait until you get to our house!" Hermione who now had long, straight brown hair said. "Hermione how did you do that to your hair, you look so nice and it has only been a week, how could it get so long!" Harry said trying to complement her. "Thank you Harry, I just used a growing and straightening spell!" Hermione said, obviously happy about what Harry said.  
  
In about and hour the arrived at Hermione's house. It was a beautiful mansion that had a big pool in the backyard, a pool house, several guest houses and a lot of gardens. The main house itself looked as if it had ten bedrooms. "Harry, we already have a two bedroom guest house ready for you," Mrs. Granger explained "You and Hermione may stay there if you like so you can catch up, we are off to work now, and Hermione will show you where you are staying! They dropped the kids off at the house and started driving away. "Have fun!" They called!  
  
Ten minutes later:  
  
"Care for some tea Mr. Potter or Ms. Granger?" He and Hermione were in the guest house when a maid came up to them. "Thanks Taylor, that would be great." Hermione replied.  
  
"So, Harry, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry stared at her long pretty hair and her sweet smile and her chocolate eyes and her small delicate ears and the looked at her little thin body and her small hands and thought, what am I thinking she is my best friend! But she is beautiful. I wonder what she would say if I asked her out, urg what would Ron say. Who cares he is my best friend, he would understand besides he doesn't have a crush on her anymore, he likes Lavender Brown, ok Harry just ask her, don't sound like an idiot. "Say Hermione, why don't we go for a walk.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry's million dollar smile and his emerald green eyes and his strong muscles that could hurt you if you were bad but protect and love you if you were good, stop thinking like this Hermione, she thought, he is your best friend. I wonder if he likes me too! I think I have a giant crush here. Oh no what will Ron say, oh yea he likes Lavender Brown now so he wouldn't mind if Harry and I went out. Say something Hermione, anything. "Ok, a walk sounds nice." Hermione finally said.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked through the gardens talking about school and summers at Rons house and all the laughs and cries they had over the last five years. Harry finally stopped walking when they got to the lake and looked out at the beautiful sunset.  
  
"Hermione." He said taking both of her hands in his.  
  
"What is it Harry?" She asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"I think I am in love with you!" He said in a wisper looking at the expression on her face.  
  
"I am in love with you too." Hermione said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and kissed her square on the lips, a kiss she excepted. It seems like it lasted forever, the love between both of them grew stronger (A/N: Iw I know a lot of fluff but action will come in time don't worry).  
  
"I love you Hermione." Harry said once the kiss broke.  
  
"I love you too." Hermione said.  
  
Somewhere in England, very secluded:  
  
"MWHAHAHA" A voice from someone only too evil rang out.  
  
"What is it master?" Wormtail asked the dark wizard.  
  
"They are finally together, completely in love now I will be able to kill the boy." Voldemort answered his crappy servent.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that master, you have tried a billion times." Wormtail stupidly responded.  
  
"Shut-up you idiot! I will have to call Minnie-me!" Voldemort shouted in disgust. "Minnie-me, where are you, Minnie -me get over here right now!"  
  
Suddenly a Minnie version of Voldemort popped out of the vent (A/N: Sorry I just saw the new Austin Powers).  
  
"Yes master." Said a squeaky Minnie-Voldemort.  
  
"Never mind I cant stand your stupid voice anymore." Voldemort thrashed out his wand and in an instant killed poor Minnie-Voldemort. "You useless servant Wormtail, this could happened to you too!" He said to a shaking Wormtail "Yes master." Wormtail replied. A/N: this is my first real fanfic so please be nice, I know its bad but I hope you like it so far! 


	2. Chapter two!

A/N: Sorry I did not put this in my first chapter but all of the characters that you already know, cept Minne-me (lol) belong to JK Rowling! The plot is mine!  
  
  
  
Do They Love?  
  
  
  
Harry and Hermione walked back to the guest house hand in hand. Suddenly Harry felt his scar burn, not like before but stronger. He held his hand to his scar. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, worried about her new boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, Hermione I'm fine now, just a minute ago my scar burned badly, I should go write to Sirius about it." Harry answered a minute later, after the pain died down.  
  
"Yes you should, lets hurry back, I'll stay with you tonight to make sure nothing bad happens!" Hermione said hugging Harry tightly.  
  
"What you were not going to before anyways?" Harry asked, hugging her back.  
  
"Oh I was, I just found a good excuse." Hermione broke apart and took Harry's hand again as they ran back to the guest house.  
  
A minute later:  
  
"Taylor, can you get us some parchment and a quill?" Hermione asked one of the maids, Taylor.  
  
"Of course Miss Granger, I will be right back." Taylor answered.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, Taylor!" Harry said thanking them both.  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room in the guest house that Harry was staying in. They were sitting on a love seat, just big enough for the two of them. Harry had his arm protectively around Hermione and she had her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
I could stay like this forever. Thought Hermione. I really do love him. I wonder what the burning was about.  
  
Harry was thinking about the same thing. I hope my scar burning did not mean anything serious. I hope I'm not putting Hermione and her family in danger by staying here.  
  
"Here you are Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, Is there anything else I can get you two?" Taylor asked when she came back with the parchment and quills.  
  
"No thanks Taylor we are all set!" Hermione answered looking up and her maid, and also friend, she told Taylor everything about her crush on Harry!  
  
"Ok well dinner will be served shortly I will call you." Taylor gave Hermione a small smile when she saw Harry's arm around her and quickly walked out of the house.  
  
"Herm, help me write a letter to Sirius and then both of us can write a letter to Ron ok?" Harry asked taking his arm back and leaning in to the coffee table to write.  
  
"Ok Harry lets get started!" Hermione said liking the nickname Harry gave her.  
  
So the couple spent an hour writing the two letters.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How has your summer been so far? I am out of school now and spending the rest of the summer at Hermione's house because the Weasly family is having company. Today Hermione and I were outside and my scar started burning really bad, worse then it ever had. It only burned briefly then all of the pain went away. I don't want to worry you but you told me to tell you if something like that ever happened. Please write back, I will send Hedwig, so send a letter back with her.  
  
With much love, Harry  
  
That was the letter to Sirius now here is the letter to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How has your summer been? Harry is spending the summer at my house. Hey Ron how are ya buddy? Sorry that was Harry. Ron, this may sound hard to believe and please don't get mad at us for this but we are now dating. Please, please don't get angry with us but we really are in love! We promise nothing will change about our friendships with you. We at least I (Hermione) love you as a friend or family member, hey I love you like a brother (Harry). Anyway we both love you and please write us back  
  
Love, Harry & Hermione  
  
"There we are done lets get my new owl and owl the letter to Ron and we can use Hedwig to owl Sirius ok Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione not letting go for a minute or two.  
  
"What was that for Harry?" Hermione asked him wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and said "I love you that's all and cant a guy kiss his girlfriend if he wants to?"  
  
"Well I guess." Hermione said looking up and receiving another kiss. Somewhere in England secluded:  
  
"Drat, he always has to tell his stupid godfather everything doesn't he??" Voldemort said looking into the computer monitor where he could see everything Harry and Hermione were doing.  
  
"Well master it seems that way, doesn't it?" Wormtail answered his master.  
  
"Oh shut up I wasn't asking you." Voldemort said throwing a chair at Wormtail.  
  
"Ye.Yes sir." Wormtail said dodging his fat body away from the rather heavy chair.  
  
Voldemort growled and watched Harry and Hermione walk to her parents house arm in arm.  
  
"Love, sickening isn't it Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Wormtail did not answer.  
  
"Answer me you idiot!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Sor.Sorry master, I thought you did not want me to answer you yes it is rather sickening I guess."  
  
"Stop stuttering will you!" Voldemort yelled then stomped out of the room.  
  
"I think he is a little grumpy today!" Wormtail whispered watching him leave.  
  
"I can still hear you, you fool!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Dreadfully sorry sir." Wormtail yelled through the door, "See!"  
  
  
  
Two days later:  
  
Hermione's owl returned with a letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry & Hermione,  
  
Well, It's about time you two got together! I was waiting! Sorry to lie to you both but the whole company thing was just a set up to get you to together, come please and stay the rest of the summer at my house! I cant wait to see you guys, oh and I hope you don't mind but another girl is here also. My mum is friends with a lady in France and my mum invited the lady, Kirsten and one of her students from Beuxtebons to come and stay and boy the girl is cute! She is not a Vella but she is really pretty anyway. Her name is Monique and she has long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes like mine and she is now my girlfriend. Ah la la, I think I'm in love! Well I will see you guys tomorrow when we pick you up whether you want to or not, your coming! Love, Ron  
  
"Haha" Harry laughed. "He works fast with the girls!"  
  
Hermione laughed then leaned over and started tickling him. They had a long tickling fight which ended in a snogging session.  
  
"I love you Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"I love you too Herm!" Harry said. "Lets pack for Ron's!"  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter was really short but please please if you read, also review!!!! Thanks for your nice review already! My one reviewer! 


	3. Chapter three!

A/N: All of the original Harry Potter Characters belong to JK Rowling! The plot and Monique and Kirsten are mine, oh yea and Minnie-me belonged to Mike Myers! Oh yea and I think I am going to change this story into first person, tell me what you think of it when/if you review! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
Do they Love?  
  
Harry  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione!" Ron said once he arrived at Hermione's house the next day. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Ron, how are you?" Hermione asked once she broke away from my arm which was around her shoulder and gave Ron a hug, which I was a little jealous of but then shook it off, she is his best friend and besides she said she loved me!  
  
"I'm great Herm!" Ron said.  
  
I walked over to Ron and patted his back. "I'm great Ron, so where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh she's back at the house you guys can meet her later, should we floo over to my house or do you want me to call my dad so he can pick us up in the car?" Ron asked  
  
"Let's floo over it's a lot faster!" Hermione said walking over to me and taking my hand so we could walk to the house together.  
  
"Ok let's use Hermione's main house fire place, ok Herm?" I asked.  
  
"That's fine Harry!" Hermione answered.  
  
Ron's House:  
  
"Ok guys I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Monique!" Ron said putting his arm around a very pretty girl who looks a little taller then Hermione, who is pretty short.  
  
"You can call me Mon!" The pretty girl said.  
  
"Hello, Mon, I'm Harry and this is my girlfriend Hermione!" I said shaking her hand.  
  
"You can call me Herm!" Hermione said standing next to me.  
  
"Oh guys I almost forgot, My dad told us if we want more room and space to ourselves we can camp out in a wizarding tent in the back yard, or we can invite Sirius and Kirsten to come and we can go to the beach!" Ron said.  
  
"Let's do the beach, I haven't seen Sirius in forever!" I replied.  
  
"Jeez Harry didn't see me, I'm right next to you!" I heard Sirius voice in my ear.  
  
"Sirius!" I yelled giving him a hug.  
  
"Yep that's me!" He replied, "So Hermione's your girlfriend now is she?"  
  
"Yes." I replied blushing, and looked over at Herm and she was blushing too.  
  
"Ah, it's nothing to blush about, It's about time you too got together!" He said.  
  
"Everyone is saying that!" I said  
  
"Well you too have been stealing glances at eachother for the past what? Year!" Sirius shouted making us blush again.  
  
"Oh hello, you must be Harry and Hermione, I'm Kirsten." A pretty tall brunette said as she walked in the room.  
  
"Yes that would be us!" Hermione said glad to change the subject of us dating.  
  
"So you guys want to do the campout at the beach thing right?" Sirius asked putting his arm around Kirsten.  
  
"What you two are dating too?" I asked.  
  
"Yes Harry as a matter of fact we are!" Sirius answered smiling.  
  
"Hey wait, how did you, wait," I started.  
  
"Spit it out Harry!" Ron said laughing.  
  
"Are you free now?" I finally said.  
  
"Yes I am, Dumbledore came to my cave only five days ago and said I was finally free, that the old goon, Fudge finally let me go!" Sirius smiled  
  
"Wow so can I live with you now?" I asked happy for my godfather.  
  
"Yes Harry, Dumbledore and I have talked about it and next summer you can come and live with me!" Sirius replied.  
  
I started dancing around shouting, "No more Dursley's I love you all!" and hugging everyone in the room, even Kirsten and Mon who seemed very surprised then Hermione joined me and we all laughed and danced until lunch.  
  
Voldemort  
  
"Oh no, he just has to move in with his stupid godfather doesn't he?" I asked my follower Luscious Malfoy.  
  
"I don't know sir, when will we be able to catch him now?" Luscious asked me.  
  
"I don't know Luscious, maybe if he ever leaves Sirius's side we will get him!" I yelled.  
  
"I know, lets make my son a death eater so when he goes to school with the scar face he will bring him to us!" Luscious said, sounding very smart.  
  
"Yes but will he be able to catch both him and the mudblood?" I asked surprised at the idea that stupid Luscious thought of.  
  
"Well, he has the two goons Crab and Goyle to help him so maybe they will help and we can!" Luscious answered.  
  
"Alright I will try!" I exclaimed surprised at how nice I was being to this stupid idiot Malfoy.  
  
Hermione  
  
We were all sitting at the Weasly's huge table eating dinner. I was sitting next to Harry who was still talking to his godfather. I looked up at him lovingly, and he kept glancing at me every few minutes and smiling his smile that I loved so much.  
  
"Alright!" Mr. Weasly said when we were finished with dinner. "Why don't you guys go to bed now so you can get an early start tomorrow!"  
  
It was ten o' clock anyway so we agreed. Harry and I asked if we could stay together and sleep down on the couch and Sirius and the Weasly's reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Let's get some blankets so we can keep warm!" I said to Harry.  
  
"Ok Herm, let's go!" Harry said looking at me like I was the only girl in the world. I love it when he looks at me like that, he makes me feel so special and loved.  
  
Ten minutes later we were laying on the floor instead of the couch, because we could not both fit and we were too tired to use magic so we just decided to stay on the floor.  
  
Harry put his arm around me and pulled me in close to him and kissed me. After we broke apart I laid my head on his chest and listened to him breathing slowly as he fell asleep. I slowly fell asleep myself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************ A/N: I know it's sappy and has a lot of fluff but when they go to the beach there will be a little more action, don't worry, PLEASE PLEASE review! ~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/~/~ 


	4. Chapter four!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ron  
  
"Ron, Mon, get up it's already 7:00" I heard my dad call as I was opening my eyes, "you have to get started if you want to get to the beach by the afternoon." Suddenly it all came back to me. Today was the day that my girlfriend, Herm, Harry, Sirius, Kirsten and I were going to the beach.  
  
Late last night me and Mon put our beds together in my room so that we could sleep next to eachother. I tickled her stomach and her eyes immediately sprang open and she giggled and punched me lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Ron, silly its only seven, why are we up its summer!" She said once I stopped tickling her.  
  
"Today's the day we go to the beach remember." I told her picking her up out of the bed so we could get going.  
  
"That's right!" She replied happily. She woke up very quickly, I thought.  
  
We both took turns using the bathroom and getting changed then we went down and saw the others eating breakfast. Harry and Hermione were laughing about something, Sirius and Kirsten looked deep in conversation about something very serious, Fred and George were goofing off and mom was yelling at them, and dad was reading the paper and drinking his coffee, oblivious to his surroundings. Oh, my family, so busy and weird, I thought sitting down and grabbing some crumpets.  
  
Monique  
  
It was so exciting for me to be back in England. I was originally born there but then my father was transferred to the Paris Ministry office in France so we all had to move. I have 4 older brothers so I feel very comfy with the Weasly family, especially Ron.  
  
I never really fit in at Beuxtebons except with the teachers, a lot of people mad fun of me for being a teachers pet, but I didn't mind. I was glad because I was invited to spend the rest of my schooling at Hogwarts. Ron told me that one of his best friends Hermione is a lot like me. She seems very nice! Maybe we will become very good friends.  
  
Hermione  
  
We left the Weasly's house at 8:00 when everyone was finished with breakfast. We walked for about two hours when we got to the edge of a forest. We walked into the forest slowly. I held Harry's hand tightly. I was so scared some big scary animal that I have read about in one of my books was going to come and get us. Harry must have felt my tenseness so he pulled me closer to him and gave me a hug and whispered that everything would be ok, and that if anything tried to hurt me he would kill it. I giggled then hugged him to me tighter then let go so we could continue walking so that we would hopefully get out of this horrible place soon.  
  
We walked for about ten more minutes then we saw a clearing with an old shed in the middle of it. Sirius led us into the shed. It was dusty inside and I asked why we came in here.  
  
"To use the port key to get to the beach." He told me calmly.  
  
"Oh ok, can we find it so that we can get out of here?" I asked ashamed that I was so impolite.  
  
"Right here!" Kirsten said pointing to a very ugly dish, "Everyone hold on."  
  
We all took hold of the ugly dusty dish and within seconds we were flying through the air over mountains and trees.  
  
Finally a few seconds later we arrived at the beach. The view was breath taking. Sirius told us to help him erect the Wizard tent that Mr. Weasly gave him.  
  
Harry  
  
After we erected a very large wizarding tent, I asked Sirius if Hermione and I could go and take a walk. He said that would be fine. Ron and Monique went in the opposite direction then us so that we could all be alone. I had something I wanted to give Hermione anyway and I wanted it to be just us when I gave it to her.  
  
We walked for about five minutes hand in hand. Then I conjured a blanket with magic so we could sit on the soft sand without sand all over us. We both sat down and I just stared at her.  
  
"Hermione I want you to know how much I love you so I brought something very special of mine that I want to give to you, I have not ever shown anyone this, not even Sirius." I said to her once I could talk. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet.  
  
"Oh Harry its beautiful, this must be very special to you, where did you get it?" She asked me staring in astonishment at the bracelet.  
  
"Well it is one of the only things I own that used to be my mothers, now I want to give this to you as my father gave it to my mother when they were my age." I told her, clasping it around her wrist.  
  
"Oh, Harry, thank you so much, you should keep it though, it's one of the only things that you have of your..." She started.  
  
"I have something else its ok, please I want you to have it, I love you." I said hugging her tightly to me.  
  
"I love you too" She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"This is like love movies on the television!" She said smiling.  
  
"Really, I never watched that much Telle!" I replied grinning at her.  
  
A/N: Okay I know it's really sappy but I did say it was a romance! Please review! All of you nice people that already did thank you sooooooooo much! **************************************************************************** ************************************ 


	5. Chapter five!

Do they love?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry and I walked back to the tent where Sirius and Kirsten were sitting together watching the waves crash onto the sand. Ron and Monique were just coming back from their walk too.  
  
Mon came up to me and asked me where I got the bracelet.  
  
"Harry gave it to me just now!" I replied.  
  
"It's very beautiful, so intricate it looks very special!" Mon said to me.  
  
"Thank you, it used to belong to his mothers, his father gave it to her when they were our age." I said.  
  
Sirius walked over to us and looked surprised at what he saw on my wrist. "Why Herm, who gave that to you?" He asked me.  
  
"Harry did Sirius." I replied.  
  
"Why Harry, how long have you had that?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I have had it since that day Hagrid took me to Gringotts for the first time, I found it in my volt with a note on it, it was from my mother, she said that my father gave it to her on her fifteenth birthday, I have kept it with me ever since." Harry told Sirius, walking over to me and putting his arm around my waist.  
  
"I remember that day, James told me all about it, he was very proud because he and your mother Harry had started dating right before school ended in fourth year, her birthday was in the beginning of the school year so he worked very hard in different places in Diagon Alley, helping all the older wizards and witches who owned shops, cleaning and accounting different odds and ends. By the end of the summer he had earned enough money to by Lily an extra special present, one he had his eye on all summer. He walked into the jewelry store proudly with all his money in a sack and told them he wanted the most expensive bracelet they had, which was the one they had in the window, that he had his eye on all summer, they thought he wouldn't have enough money but sure enough he did and he took her up to the Astronomy tower on her birthday and gave her that special bracelet, and she wore it every day of her life ever since, up until that one night when she knew the end was coming, she wrote a note with it and put it in your Gringotts volt, so you would have it." Sirius told us the entire beautiful story; by the end he had tears in his eyes.  
  
Harry looked very astonished. I just leaned my head on his shoulder and told him thank you for the billionth time.  
  
"Your worth it," he told me, "I'm even happier I gave it to you now, knowing how my father gave it to my mother, it makes it more special.  
  
"I love you." Was all I could say through tears.  
  
"I love you too Herm, oh I do." He said.  
  
Voldemort  
  
"Now all we have to do is get them alone right Malfoy?" I said to Draco.  
  
"Yes my master, I may be able to get all three of them (being Harry, Hermione, and Ron) while they are together at the beach, as long as they are not with Black." Draco explained to me.  
  
"Okay now all I have to do is finish teaching you, Crab, and Goyle, how to apparate, and you will be able to catch them with ease."  
  
"Yes master, anything you say master." Draco told me.  
  
I could definitely get used to this, I thought.  
  
Harry  
  
Hearing that story of my mother and father made me pretty upset, but Herm helped me get through it.  
  
Luckily I did not cry that would have been pretty embarrassing.  
  
"Hey Sirius I have one question!" I told my god-father.  
  
"And what might that be Harry?" He asked me.  
  
"Well I was wondering since there are three rooms in the Wizarding can Herm and I have one, Ron and Mon have one, and You and Kirsten have one?"  
  
"It's not like I saw that coming." He replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Sirius, just let the kids share the rooms, then we can share our own rooms!" Kirsten said walking over to Sirius and putting a hand on his back.  
  
"Oh all right!" Sirius said grumpily, "You win!"  
  
"Ok, Herm, lets go set up our room so we can go to bed, its been a long day." I said taking Hermione's hand in mine.  
  
"Of course so Harry, I'd love too!" Herm said pulling me into the cool tent.  
  
Ron  
  
"Lets go Mon, I'm tired too!" I told Monique leading her into the tent.  
  
"Okay Hon, its been a long day for me too, I'm pooped!" She replied happily.  
  
Mon and I pushed our beds together like we did last night, while Harry and Hermione took turns in the bathroom, that we all had to share. When they were done Mon and I took our turns then crawled into bed. I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my chest.  
  
"Tomorrow's gonna be great, we'll try surfing and we will tan on the sand and build sand castles!" I told her.  
  
"I love the beach!" She told me. "I used to go all of the time when I was a little girl, with my brothers, they taught me how to fish and do all sorts of fun things!"  
  
"That sounds like so much fun, I cant wait until tomorrow!" I said sleepily.  
  
"Me either!" She said her breathing getting heavier.  
  
"I love you!" I told her.  
  
"I love you too!" She said.  
  
I listened to the waves crashing onto the shore and quickly fell asleep thinking how great my life is right now.  
  
A/N: So did you like it?? Thanks so much for your great reviews. A special thanks to Angelina Dragonhart: Thanks for waiting so long to read my story! I tried to put up this chapter before you go to the hospital! If you haven't reviewed already please do! No flames please! I will take constructive criticism if you have any though! Oh yea and all of the original characters belong to JK Rowling, the plot and new characters belong to me! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Chapter six!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry  
  
I woke up with Hermione's head on my chest, I smiled down at her at watched her sleep peacefully with a smile on her face. She suddenly woke up and looked up at me.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?" She asked.  
  
"Just watching you sleep." I replied.  
  
"Oh ok, I guess that's sorta creepy!" She laughed.  
  
"Well what else am I supposed to do I didn't want to wake you up if I moved your head off of me!" I said.  
  
"Ok fine, you win!" She replied smiling.  
  
"Now if you don't mind moving I have to go to the bathroom!" I told her laughing.  
  
"Not at all!" She said laughing with me.  
  
She rolled over and we both took turns using the bathroom and changing our clothes. Then we walked into the main room of the tent and found that nobody else was up yet so we walked outside of the tent to watch the waves.  
  
"This is so beautiful Harry!" Hermione said, shivering because it was only six o' clock in the morning and it was pretty chilly.  
  
"Yes it is!" I replied, "are you cold?"  
  
"Just a little since I only have my bathing suit on, plus a very light coverup!" She replied smiling at me.  
  
"Here take my shirt, I'm not cold!" I told her, taking off my shirt.  
  
"No Harry, that's ok, really, I don't want you to freeze." She said.  
  
"I wont, your skinnier then me, I have more fat to keep me warm!" I told her laughing, while putting my shirt over her head.  
  
"Well if you insist!" She said.  
  
"I do!" I told her wrapping my arm around her.  
  
She giggled and leaned against me.  
  
Voldemort  
  
"Alright try Apparating over to where I'm standing." I told my followers, Draco Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle.  
  
They closed there eyes and there bodies disappeared then suddenly reappeared next to me, all except Crab who was still where he was in the first place.  
  
"Crab, you stupid idiot, concentrate harder, you need more work, I cannot complete my mission with you and your stupidity." I shouted at him.  
  
I sighed and walked over to him and went over the basics of Apparating again, this is going to be a long day.  
  
Ron  
  
I woke up startled from the dream I was having. Monique, Harry, Hermione and I were alone somewhere on this Island and suddenly I was being taken away with a strong hand away from the others, I looked down and Harry and Hermione were being taken away too. We were all screaming and fighting and Mon was reaching for me and crying for me to come back. It was horrible, Oh well it was just a dream, that couldn't really happen, I thought, rolling over and looking at the sleeping beauty next to me.  
  
Suddenly all I wanted to do was hold her! I was so worried that I would be taken away from her, my true love, like in the dream.  
  
I put my arm around her and her eyes popped open.  
  
"Good morning sweety!" She said happily, she then looked at my face which must have looked sad because she said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
I didn't want to scare her by telling her about the dream so I just said nothing was wrong I was just waiting for her to get up so we could go eat breakfast and spend the day at the beach.  
  
"Ok but let me use the bathroom first!" She said giggling.  
  
"Sure why not!" I said giggling also.  
  
We took turns changing into our bathing suits and using the bathroom then went outside and saw Harry and Hermione sitting by the beach huddled together as it was pretty chilly.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said.  
  
"Oh hey Ron, Mon!" Hermione said.  
  
"Herm, your shirt looks a little big for you!" I noticed.  
  
"Well Harry gave it to me because he said I was cold and he was not!" She giggled.  
  
"Well it is a very new fashion statement!" Monique giggled.  
  
"Yes I know don't I look stunning!" Hermione said laughing as she posed for pretend cameras.  
  
The girls sat down together and started a conversation about the latest styles and make-up and boring girl stuff like that.  
  
"Oh boy Harry we got stuck with a couple of girly-girls!" I said jokingly.  
  
"Oh you don't like that type do you Ron?" Mon said trying to keep a straight face, "Then go find your self a new un girly-girl!"  
  
"Haha, yea right, you know I love you anyway!" I told her.  
  
"You do, do you?" She looked at me.  
  
"Of course!" I said  
  
"Well then I'll keep you!" She said giving me a hug.  
  
"Good, I'm glad!" I said hugging her back.  
  
"Good morning everybody, did you sleep well?" Sirius said, walking out of the tent with Kirsten.  
  
We all said yes.  
  
"Well then, lets go get some breakfast so we can have the best day of our lives!" He shouted.  
  
"Last one to the tent is a rotten banana!" I yelled running to the tent.  
  
"Ok lets beat him then!" Herm laughed taking Mon's hand and running ahead of me and Harry into the tent.  
  
"Hey, girls come back here!" Harry and I shouted running after them.  
  
Today really is gonna be the best day of my life, I thought as we reached the tent and sat down to some croissants and oatmeal.  
  
A/N: Well here's another chapter, sorry it's so short I'm waiting to put in some action! Please review! Thanks to Buckbeak girl, Angelina Dragonhart, Silverwand13, and shdurrani for reviewing me already! Oh and all of the original characters are JK Rowlings! 


	7. Chapter seven!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hermione  
  
After we all finished breakfast we asked when we would be able to go swimming in the ocean and playing in the sand, and of course tanning!  
  
"Well I was thinking we could go out at about 9:30. It should be warm by then!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh ok, well its 8:00 now so, what should we do until then?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know why don't you kids find something fun for all of us to do, or of course you could go and spend some time by yourselves away from us old ugly adults!" Kirsten said jokingly.  
  
"Aw common you guys aren't that old!" Ron said grinning. "But I have a really bad feeling about going off on our own for that long today." Ron said a stern look crossing his face.  
  
"Why not Ron, did you see something, someone?" Sirius asked him  
  
"Well I don't want to worry you guys but last night I had a really freaky dream, I know it's just a dream, but it seemed so real, and Harry don't a lot of your scary dreams that seam real, come true?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, um, yes I guess they do." Harry said, walking over towards me and putting his arm around me, pulling me closer. "What was your dream about?"  
  
"Well Hermione, Mon, you, and I were alone somewhere on this island," Ron said pausing to put his arm protectively around Mon's shoulder. "And all of a sudden, Hermione, Harry and I were being pulled away from a really strong force and we were fighting it but we could not break loose from it and we were screaming and Mon, you were screaming for me to come back and I couldn't get back to you I just couldn't." Ron had started to tear up (A/N: I know Ron's a really tough guy but still tough guys can cry from time to time, cant they, well if their worried??)  
  
"Oh Ron, its ok, we just wont go far enough where Sirius and Kirsten cant see us for a few days, I'm sure it would be ok, they wouldn't let anything happen to us, I'm sure!" Mon said hugging Ron close to her.  
  
"Yea Ron, don't worry, we will make sure nothing happens to you." Sirius said.  
  
"And we will all stick together; we won't let anything happen to each other!" I said leaving Harry's side and walking over to Ron, and putting a hand on his back, trying to assure him that everything would be ok.  
  
"Yea Ron, buddy don't worry!" Harry said walking over to the rest of us.  
  
"Well it's 9:00 now, why don't we start getting our stuff ready and forget about scary dreams and just enjoy the best day of our lives at the beach!" Kirsten said, trying to lighten the mood, well it did work, because we all got really excited!  
  
Ron  
  
I was hoping that I did not seriously scare anybody with my dream; I just thought it would be better to tell them about it then regretting it later.  
  
Since Hermione was the only who was changed into her bathing suit the rest of us had to take turns changing.  
  
Once both Mon and I were finished we went into our room and got out sunscreen.  
  
"Ron I have skin that burns really easily, can you put some sunscreen on my back please?" Mon asked me taking up her bathing suit cover-up to reveal a pretty flowered halter bikini top and short-type bathing suit bottoms.  
  
"Okay, no problem!" I replied taking the lotion from her hand, "if of course, you do mine?"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
When we were finished we went out to the main room of the tent and joined the others, who were waiting for us, impatiently.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we were just applying sunscreen since we both have skin that burns very easily ok?" I replied.  
  
Hermione giggled "Ok Ron, as long as we can leave for the beach right now!"  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice!" I replied running out of the tent, followed by everybody else.  
  
Harry  
  
"Ok Herm, what do you want to do first?" I asked once we got to the beach.  
  
"Oh, Harry, lets surf first, I have wanted to learn for like ever!" She said already conjuring two surf boards!  
  
"Ok, then let me teach you!" I replied grabbing one of the red and yellow surf boards that she conjured.  
  
"You know how to surf?" She asked looking very surprised.  
  
"Well before I went to Hogwarts, the Dursley's used to go to the beach every summer, they took me along only to clean the beach house, but during the day while I didn't clean I secretly went to this other part of the beach, away from them, and rented a surf board, I made a few friends at the beach, and they taught me how to surf and do all sorts of cool tricks! Then I started to make up a few moves by my self and then suddenly, I was surfing like a pro!" I explained.  
  
"Ok then, teach me!" She said smiling!  
  
"Ok well let's get into the water first ok?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, after you, pro surfer!" She said jokingly.  
  
We climbed on our surf boards and swam out to a good spot.  
  
"Ok now you have to try and sit on it, with your legs on either side." I told her grabbing her hand to help her on.  
  
She tried sitting on the board and flew off the back! I picked her up out of the water.  
  
"Try again!" I told her.  
  
"Ok help me on please!" She told me  
  
"Ok!"  
  
She tried a few more times and finally found the right spot to sit.  
  
"Ok good, you found your sweet spot!" I told her.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your sweet spot is the best place for one particular person to sit on the board." I explained laughing that such a smart girl doesn't know common sense things.  
  
"Oh I see! Sorry I don't know all these surfer dude's terms!"  
  
"It ok!" I told her climbing on the back of the board and sitting down behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Teaching you how to surf!" I replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know that silly, but why are you on my board?"  
  
"Oh well the first time you do it I will do it will you and hold you on so you don't fall off!" I told her.  
  
"Ok now what do we do?"  
  
"We sit here and wait for the right wave to come!" I told her.  
  
We sat there for about three minutes until I found a good starter wave.  
  
"Ok now I'm gonna stand up, hold my hands and stand up with me." I told her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I cant I'm scared I'm gonna fall off!" She replied.  
  
"You wont!" I told her taking her hand.  
  
"Yes I will I don't have any balance and then I'll make you fall and we will get ourselves killed!" She replied.  
  
"Ok fine then!" I told her, I picked her up and stood up at the correct time, we started riding the wave towards the shore line.  
  
She screamed "Harry, Oh my Gosh this is so fun! Please don't drop me!"  
  
"I wont your as light as a feather!" I told her.  
  
We hit another wave and started going faster, she screamed again and tightened her grip on me, I slipped on the board from lack of air and we went flying.  
  
We went under the water and I quickly grabbed the board with the hand that wasn't carrying Herm, and I helped her out of the water and put her on the board.  
  
She blinked a few times then said "Harry James Potter!" very sternly, then a huge smile crept on her face, "That was the most incredible thing I have ever done! Thanks!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around me and I picked her up, I could stand because we were in pretty shallow water.  
  
"I love you Harry!"  
  
"I love you too Herm!" I replied kissing her very passionately, after we broke, I paddled us back into the waves to try more!  
  
************************************************************************** A/N: Okay I know no action, only fluf but I don't want them to get hurt yet I like them too much! LOL anyway the surfing thing was action! Sorta! Thanks for your reviews and to those who haven't yet.Please do! Oh and all of the original character's belong to JK Rowling the plot and new characters are mine! 


	8. Chapter eight!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Monique  
  
When Harry and Hermione went out into the waves to try surfing, I asked Ron what he wanted to do.  
  
"Well, um since Harry and Herm are in the waves, why don't we build a big sand castle?" He answered.  
  
"Ok that sounds like fun, I love building sand castles!"  
  
So we started to work, I conjured a big bucket and filled it up with water so we could keep the sand damp. Then we used some sea shells to dig a big moat around a big square that Ron had formed while I got the water. After that we conjured a few more different shaped buckets to put decorative trimmings on the peaks of the castle. Then we chose which buckets to put where. And finally we put in little sea shells as windows and conjured a mini flag of England and put on top.  
  
"It looks good doesn't it sweetie?" He asked once we were finished.  
  
"Yup, It was hard work, but using magic of course made it easier!" I answered.  
  
Harry and Hermione were just getting out of the water as we were admiring our work.  
  
"Wow guys did you do that yourselves?" Herm asked.  
  
"Yup well that and a few buckets we conjured!" I answered.  
  
"Nice work it looks really good!" Harry told us.  
  
Apparently surfing and making a sand castle had taken up more time then we thought because what Sirius said next shocked us all.  
  
"It's almost time for dinner guys, why don't we all go back to the tent and shower up!"  
  
"Wow we were out here for longer then I thought!" Herm said.  
  
"Yea well, time flies when you're having fun!" I replied.  
  
She laughed, "Yup I guess it does!"  
  
We all headed back into the tent and took turns taking showers. Then we all put on robes and walked into the common room of the tent. The boys sat down and started talking about quidditch, what else do they talk about! So Hermione and I sat together and started talking about our families and school and things like that. I felt that I was getting to be one of her best friends, and she was mine, I was happy, she is a really nice and caring person.  
  
Kirsten came out after her towel and told us what we were going to do for dinner.  
  
"Sirius and I were thinking we could all dress up and have a romantic candlelit dinner outside!" She explained, "we would have tables of two but they could still be pretty close to each other so we can make sure nothing bad is happening, but still far enough so that we wont be able to hear what you are talking about."  
  
"But we have nothing to wear!" Herm and I exclaimed at the exact same time. "Oh, that, I guess I forgot one little detail!" She smiled, "I will transfigure your pants or skirts and a top into the dress you want."  
  
"Ok and what about the guys!?" We both asked again in unison, I could tell we were both excited about the dresses.  
  
"Oh well Sirius will transfigure there shorts and tops into suits!" She explained.  
  
"Oh I see so we get to wear suits with ties, yippee!" Ron said sarcastically!  
  
"Yes and your going to like it!" I told him wrapping my arms around his neck!  
  
"Ok I will, but only for you!" He said, a lopsided grin forming on his cute face.  
  
So Herm and I followed Kirsten into Herm and Harry's room so we could get dressed privately, and the boys went into Sirius and Kirsten's room.  
  
"Ok pick out shorts and a shirt that you don't really like so that I can transfigure them without having to turn them back!" Kirsten said lazily.  
  
We picked out our least favorite outfits and changed into them.  
  
"Okay what do you want?" She asked.  
  
Harry  
  
We got our shirts and pants transfigured into suits and waited in the common room for the girls.  
  
"I wonder what taking them so long." I said to Ron.  
  
"Oh probably arguing which of their boyfriends is better!" He replied, smiling.  
  
"Oh they both know that your better anyway, I wont argue there, you have hair that you can actually tame!" I told him.  
  
"All you need is a little muggle thing I like to call, gel!" He told me.  
  
"Do you have any?" I asked.  
  
"But of course!" He replied running into his room, I followed of course.  
  
He got out a little tub of that stuff called gel and told me to put some in my hand. I did as told. I rubbed it in to my hair.  
  
"No, Harry like this!" He told me rubbing out the gel I had put in and took more from the tube. He smoothed down the front of my hair and flipped up the front, It looked pretty cool if I do say so myself!  
  
"Now all you need is to get rid of your glasses!" He told me.  
  
I conjured some contacts and put them in, I looked a lot better!  
  
"Wow nice transformation!" Ron laughed!  
  
"Ok, lets go meet the girls before the send out a search party!" I said.  
  
We walked back into the common room, but the girls still were not there. Sirius grumbled impatiently.  
  
"What do you guys think is taking so long," he looked over and practically flew to the ceiling, "Harry is that you?"  
  
"Yes, its two little things I like to call gel, and contacts!" I replied laughing.  
  
Then all of a sudden all of the girls came out of my room. My jaw practically dropped to the floor when I saw Hermione. She walked over to me and closed my mouth. When she saw my hair and eyes her jaw did the same!  
  
"Harry is that you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, are you Hermione?" I asked.  
  
"Yes!" She replied but she was hardly recognizable. She was wearing a strapless floor length baby blue dress. It looked beautiful on her (A/N: No I'm not gay, I'm just trying to look at things in a guys point of view ok! LOL) Her hair was in tiny ringlets that went all the way down her back, she was probably the most stunning person I had ever seen, I looked over at Ron who seemed to be delighted with Mon's appearance as well. She did look pretty in her thin strap designer dress; it was a pretty pink that suited her well. (A/N: No Harry's not gay either! LOL)  
  
"Shall we?" I held out my arm to Hermione and she took it quickly.  
  
"Yes, we shall!" She said.  
  
We walked outside, following Kirsten and Sirius to a pretty spot on the beach. Apparently they had done a lot of work while we were all showering. There were waiters walking around, and there was a tiny little house, which I assumed to be the kitchen. The Maitre D' showed Sirius and Kirsten to a table then came back for us. (A/N: Sorry I'm making so many authors note's this should be the last one until the end. Ok, I was in Bermuda for vacation this summer, and at night at my hotel they had this cute little dinner thing along the beach for couples so I'm trying to describe that!) He showed us to a small table about 20 feet away from Sirius, and Kirsten. We sat down in the nice chairs then a waiter came to us and pulled down a white mosquito net around us. The view that we saw was breath taking. It was of the ocean, but there were dolphins swimming around the water and other beautiful fish. We saw palm trees around our table. It really was a magical place.  
  
"Harry?" Herm said after she could talk.  
  
"What is it Herm?"  
  
"I'm glad that if anyone I can spend this moment with, I'm spending it with you!" She said crying.  
  
"Thank you Hermione, please don't cry, you know you look really beautiful tonight, I don't want you to ruin your beautiful face with tears!"  
  
"Ok Harry I'll try!" She answered looking at me.  
  
"You look really handsome tonight, you should wear contacts more often, oh and I love your hair like that, use the gel more often too, of course you look handsome all the time but I like the change!"  
  
"Why thank you!" I told her, taking her hands in mine, "I love you more then anything in the world."  
  
"I love you too Harry!" She told me starting to cry.  
  
I wiped away her tears, "No more crying tonight even for good things deal?"  
  
"Ok, I'll try!" She replied smiling at me.  
  
Ron  
  
When Mon came out of Harry and Herm's room I was immediately speechless. She looked beautiful in her pink dress and her golden hair was up in little plaits, the rest of it was curled and it touched down to her lower back.  
  
I grabbed her arm and we walked outside and sat down at our table and ordered food.  
  
"You look so beautiful tonight!" I told her.  
  
"Why thank you Ron, you look very nice yourself!" She told me smiling and her blue eyes shimmered.  
  
Our dinner came and we ate talking about Hogwarts and how she would enjoy going there. "Mon" I said taking her hands.  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"I'm so worried about my dream, I never want to be away from you, I never want to put you in any danger, I care about you way to much." I told her very sincerely.  
  
"Ron, It was only a dream, and we wont go alone, I care about you too, and always want to be with you, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Mon!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~! A/N: Ah another nice ending! No action again but oh well, just wait and see there will be some eventually! Thank you for all of your nice reviews. If you haven't reviewed yet please do!! Oh and all of the original characters belong to JK Rowling! All of the new ones and the plot are mine! Thanks for taking time to read my boring story! 


	9. Chapter nine!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Voldemort  
  
"Ok now that you can all apparate I have made a new decision!" I told my followers.  
  
"Yes master?" Answered Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle.  
  
"You are going to get the blonde girl too." I told them.  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Crab asked.  
  
"Well I saw through my computer screen that when Potter and mud-blood were surfing this morning Potty said the Mud-blood was as light as a feather, and since you are all pretty strong one of you can grab the mud-blood and someone else together."  
  
"Ah I see!" They all said in unison.  
  
"Well you will complete this mission for me, tomorrow ok." I told them.  
  
"Yes master!"  
  
Hermione  
  
"Herm, we better get back to the tent, it's almost 10:00 PM." Harry told me when we were done eating dinner.  
  
"Really, Mon's right, time does fly when your having fun!" I replied.  
  
"Lets go, I'm getting tired, it's been a long day, tomorrow we can surf some more and we can tan and build a sand castle even bigger then Ron and Mon's" He told me as he helped me up.  
  
He took my hand and walked me back to the tent.  
  
"Harry?" I asked when we got back to our room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Why did you choose me?" I asked, "I mean you could have any girl in the whole wizarding world, why do you choose to have me?"  
  
"Herm, I don't like every girl in the wizarding world, the one I care the most about is you." He said.  
  
"But why Harry?"  
  
"Because, you're wonderful, your caring, you sweet, your pretty, your smart, your kind, and your you!"  
  
"Harry that is probably one of the nicest things I have ever heard you say!" I said surprised at how poetic he could be  
  
"Why thank you Herm, now lets try and get some sleep tomorrow will be very busy, like today, I mean we are only here six more days!" He said.  
  
We took turns using the bathroom with everyone else and then crawled into bead. It was really cold, so I shivered. "You are probably the only person I know who is cold almost all of the time!" Harry remarked.  
  
"What, it is always cold!" I replied!  
  
"Come here!" He said and wrapped his one arm under me and pulled me really close to him then put his other arm on top of me so we were in a sort of sideways hug.  
  
"There are you warm now?" he asked.  
  
"Very much, thank you!" I told him.  
  
"Good!" He leaned over and gave me a kiss, "Goodnight!"  
  
"Goodnight, Love you!"  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
Harry  
  
It was Herm, Ron, Mon, and I alone on the island. We were running around playing a game and having fun when suddenly Herm and I were being taken away by some person. I looked over at Ron and Monique for help but they were being taken away too, only separately. "Herm, Hold on!" I told her. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and held on tight, I held on to her too! We both screamed for help  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, wake up your having a nightmare." I opened my eyes to see Hermione's concerned eyes looking down at me. "What was it Harry?"  
  
"Along the same lines as the dream Ron said he had, only Mon was being taken away too, I think it's a warning, dangers coming." I told her.  
  
"Oh no Harry, what are we going to do?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know, be very careful I guess."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be, I'll protect you." I told her, she laid her head on my chest and started crying.  
  
"Don't cry Herm, its ok, we'll be ok, I promise." I rubbed her back to try and quiet her down.  
  
"Ok, If you say so."  
  
Voldemort  
  
"Oh great, just great!" I told Malfoy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They are going to be really hard to catch today, Malfoy!" I told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Harry had another stupid Déjà vu!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh I see, but why wont we be able to get him?"  
  
"He will stay by his stupid godfather all day again!"  
  
"Oh I get it!"  
  
These stupid idiot's I have for servants, I shook my head  
  
Harry  
  
When everybody else was awake, Sirius came and said he needed to talk to me alone, I said yes so I followed him outside.  
  
"Harry, I want to talk to you about your scar burning, I have not been able to talk to you about that."  
  
"Oh yea I forgot about that." I said remembering back to when I was at Herm's house and my scar burnt really badly, I had written to Sirius right away.  
  
"I want you to stay within seeing distance of me at all times ok Harry?"  
  
"I'll be sure of it, Oh yea, and I had a dream last night, It was a lot like Ron's" I told him.  
  
"Well tell me about it!" He said.  
  
I told him every detail of the dream.  
  
"You kid's stick by us for today ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be sure to tell the others." I said as I saw everybody else coming out of the tent ready for another fun day at the beach. I put my worries aside and went to join Herm, running to the water for another surfing lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: Ah another chapter, action free! Oh well its coming up, maybe next chapter! Please Review if you haven't I love getting reviews! Thanks for your nice reviews already! All of the original HP characters belong to JK Rowling Mon, and Kirsten, and the Plot is mine! Thanks again!!!! Sorry this chapter was so short but this is my second chapter in one day! Pretty good huh???? ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ (~: 


	10. Chapter ten!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry  
  
Herm and I ran out to the water to try surfing again.  
  
"Okay do you want to try alone or do you want me to go on with you again?" I asked her.  
  
"Well can you go on with me once and then I'll try alone?" She asked.  
  
"Of course!" I said enthusiastically.  
  
She got on the board only falling off once or twice and then I climbed on behind her.  
  
"Ok stand up!" I said when I saw the perfect wave."  
  
She stood up then I got up as well, standing behind her instead of holding her.  
  
"Now put your arms out to balance yourself!" I said.  
  
She put her arms out keeping balance. At one point she started to slip so I grabbed her around her waist to steady her.  
  
We rode the small straight wave all the way to the shore where we met a cheering Ron, Mon, Kirsten, and Sirius.  
  
Hermione bowed and said, "Thank you, Thank you very much!"  
  
We all laughed then Herm and I paddled back into the water. When we got to a good spot I stopped the board.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" I asked.  
  
"I'm positive!" She said.  
  
"Alright then, climb on!" I told her.  
  
She rode all good waves in, only falling off a few times.  
  
She paddled back out to me, "Harry I want to try bigger!" She shouted!  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Positive!" She yelled then started paddling deeper in the ocean.  
  
I conjured myself a surf board and followed her.  
  
"Ok, stop here; this should be a good place!" I told her.  
  
"I want to go all alone!" She told me, sounding proud of herself.  
  
"Alright, but you better not get hurt!" I told her.  
  
"I wont, no worries Harry!"  
  
We found good waves and both turned around and started paddling.  
  
"Ok stand up!" I shouted.  
  
She quickly stood up on her board.  
  
We both started moving.  
  
All of a sudden Herm lost her balance and fell off the board. I stopped and looked where she was. She wasn't coming up from the water.  
  
"Oh my God!" I yelled, worried.  
  
I quickly pulled off my leg strap and dove under.  
  
I looked all over the bottom for Herm and saw her board stuck under a rock.  
  
She was floating unconscious above it, not very close to the surface. I quickly used all my strength and lifted up the rock and grabbed Hermione, brining her to the surface. I laid her down on my surfboard and started giving her mouth to mouth and pushed on her stomach.  
  
I was so worried about her, so worried that she would die.  
  
Finally she coughed out the water in her mouth and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Harry!" She said looking up at me.  
  
"Your ok!" I shouted hugging her.  
  
She started crying and hugged me back.  
  
"You saved my life!" She cried.  
  
"Its ok, your ok now, thank you for sticking in there, I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Can we please go back in now?" She asked.  
  
I whipped away her tears and smiled.  
  
"Actually Herm, I want you to try another one! You have to get over your fear of drowning again and try again!" (A/N: When I was in fifth grade, my cousin, my grandma, and I almost drowned in the ocean, and when the lifeguard came and saved us, they told us that! Just so you know this isn't a bunch of bogus!)  
  
"I'll try Harry but can we go back to the baby waves?" She asked smiling back at me.  
  
"I was hoping you would ask that, of course!" I told her.  
  
We went back to the smaller waves and stopped her board.  
  
"Want me to go on with you?" I asked.  
  
"No that's ok, I think I can do it, but don't let me drown!" She said climbing on her board.  
  
"Ok, I won't!"  
  
She saw a good wave and rode it to shore! I followed her in on another wave!  
  
"Congratulations, you did it!" I told her putting her on my shoulder.  
  
"Ah, Harry put me down!" She giggled.  
  
"Ok, I will!" I put her down. "Now lets get back to the tent, It looks like that is where everyone else is!"  
  
"Ok lets go!" She said, grabbing my hand.  
  
Hermione  
  
My near death experience really scared me. Harry was so brave to come and save me. I was so happy and grateful to him that it made me love him, if possible even more.  
  
We walked back into the tent and saw everyone else sitting in the main room, watching a muggle movie.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sirius said looking away from the movie, "Where were you?"  
  
"Well Herm almost drowned surfing, so I figured I would take my time and save her!" Harry said sarcastically. "Oh my, Herm all you all right?" Sirius asked, checking every bone in my body.  
  
"I'm ok now that Harry saved me!" I said.  
  
"That must have been so scary!" Mon said coming over to give me a hug. I hugged her back.  
  
"It was scary, I'm so grateful that Harry saved me!" I told her.  
  
"Herm are you alright you look a little pale!" Ron said coming over, also giving me a hug.  
  
"Your right, I don't feel that well, maybe I have a bug." I told him.  
  
"Let me take your temperature!" Kirsten said conjuring an ear muggle temperature taker thing.  
  
She stuck it in my ear, I heard a beep and she took it out.  
  
"Wow that was fast!" I said.  
  
"I know some muggle things, are pretty well made!" She said.  
  
"You have a 103 degree temperature!" Kirsten told me.  
  
"Wow, I better get to bed!" I told her.  
  
I went into the bathroom and took a nice warm bath. I changed into my silk negligee and put on my pink robe and fuzzy pink slippers. I got my nice pink fleece blanket (think she like's pink *shrug's*) and laid down in mine and Harry's bed.  
  
Harry walked in a few minutes later with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup, some juice and a few crackers.  
  
He lay down next to me, and set the tray over me.  
  
"Did you make this?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, all by myself!" He said proudly!  
  
"Thank you!" I said, "When did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"Well I always had to cook for Dudley!" He told me.  
  
He picked up a spoon of soup and blew on it then put it in my mouth.  
  
"It's very good!" I said surprised at how good of a cook Harry could be.  
  
"Good I'm glad!" He said handing me the spoon and laying down himself.  
  
"Wow surfing really wears a person out doesn't it Harry?" I asked.  
  
"Yes it does!" He said yawning. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go shower!"  
  
"Go right ahead!" I said holding my nose.  
  
"Hey!" He laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
I finished my soup and laid it on the bedside table.  
  
I conjured a TV and levitated it to our dresser. I turned it on and found one of my favorite muggle movies, Legally Blonde (yes I did underline this I just don't know how you make it show up on fan fiction, in fact I always do my thoughts of the people and their names when I make it be their p.o.v. in Italics too! How do you make it show up in bold and Italic and underline, anyone know????)  
  
I watched part of the movie. Harry came in wearing boxers and a t-shirt and crawled into bed next to me! I turned off the TV.  
  
"I'm tired are you?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes, pretty tired for it being only 9:00 at night!" He said.  
  
"Can you get me a glass of water?" I asked him.  
  
"Of course, I'll be right back!" He said.  
  
He came back a few minutes later with a tall glass of water and chocolate milk.  
  
"Oh, can I have chocolate milk instead?" I asked, all of a sudden feeling ancy!  
  
"Ok, you take mine; I'll go get myself another glass." He said standing up again.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
He shortly came back with another chocolate milk and two chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Hey, can I have a cookie?" I asked.  
  
"I knew it!" He said.  
  
He gave me one of his cookies.  
  
"Happy now?" He asked.  
  
"Yup, thanks!" I said.  
  
"You're a needy person tonight!" He remarked laughing.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry!" I said.  
  
"Don't be!"  
  
We finished our chocolate milk and cookies and brushed our teeth. He brought the dished back to the kitchen as I laid in bed.  
  
He came back and paused at the bed.  
  
"Before I fall asleep, is there anything else you want?" He asked me sarcastically.  
  
"No I'm good now!" I said.  
  
"Good!"  
  
He lay down beside me and turned the lights off.  
  
"Goodnight Herm, I love you." He said putting his arm around me.  
  
"Love you to Harry!" I said kissing him. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
End of chapter note: Did you like it???? Please review! Please no flames!!! Want me to write more???? All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling the rest and the plot is mine!!! Thanks to sliverwand13 for being my only reviewer from last chapter, thanks for your nice reviews, you have awesome stories!!!!!!!! Until next time, HermHarry :~) 


	11. Chapter eleven!

Do they Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Ok everybody sorry this took so long to get up! Thanks for all your nice reviews!!! Here is the chapter with the action I've been promising!  
  
Ron  
  
"Ok everybody!" Sirius said to us the morning after Harry saved Hermione, "No weird dreams last night right?"  
  
We all looked at each other.  
  
"No, I guess not." I told him.  
  
"Good, because I'm tired of you guys being so scared of things all of the time, today, Kirsten and I have to go visit Dumbledore for an hour, he really needs us, and we are going to have to leave you here." Sirius told us.  
  
"But cant we just go with you?" Mon asked.  
  
"You cannot apparate yet and we don't want to take any extra time then we have to, you will be alright." Kirsten told us reassuringly.  
  
"Ok, guys there right, they were just dreams, and nothing's going to happen!" Harry said.  
  
"Your right Harry!" Hermione said standing next to him.  
  
"Good now that this is agreed we have to go." Sirius said and without another word he was gone.  
  
"Bye kids, be careful!" Kirsten said then she was gone too.  
  
"So what do you girls want to do?" I asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know, why don't we have Harry teach us all how to surf!" Mon said cheerfully.  
  
"Lets do that another day, I'm ok with getting in the water just not without an adult around." Hermione said gloomily.  
  
"She's right I'm not comfortable with her getting in the water yet either." Harry said.  
  
"I know why don't we go on a picnic?" Herm asked.  
  
"Good idea, we cant stay in this tent forever!" I said.  
  
"I'll conjure a basket!" Harry said.  
  
"We'll do the food!" The girls said.  
  
"And I'll sit on my big but and watch!" I said laughing and sitting down.  
  
"Ronald Weasley you get that big but over here and help us or I will tell them what you were doing last night in your sleep when you thought nobody was watching!" Mon laughed.  
  
"Hey!" I ran over to them and blushed slightly and started cutting apple and putting it into bags.  
  
Harry  
  
A few minutes later I carried a very heavy picnic basket out to a beautiful spot on the beach. Ron laid down a big blanket and through a muggle Frisbee he brought on the ground.  
  
The girls opened the picnic basket and pulled out four plates, four cups, and a canteen. They put big sandwiches on the plates as well as chips. They poured water into the glasses from the canteen and the got out brownies cooling in another bag and put them out.  
  
"How did you make the brownies so quickly?" I asked.  
  
"Well we used a cooking charm and heated the bag so they would stay warm." Mon explained.  
  
"Smart, very smart!" I told her.  
  
"It was Herm's idea!" She said smiling.  
  
"Figured!" I laughed.  
  
All of a sudden I heard a strange voice coming from nowhere. I looked at Herm who had questioning in her eyes.  
  
"What the?" Ron started to ask.  
  
"Shh" I tried to quiet him.  
  
"I don't know Goyle I heard him a minute ago." Crab's voice from nowhere was coming.  
  
"Shut up you idiot they are going to hear you!" Malfoy whispered.  
  
Suddenly their body's started to appear.  
  
I quickly pulled out my wand ready to duel Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle.  
  
"Girls run!" Ron shouted also taking out his wand.  
  
"I don't think so, Crab get them!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
The girls started to scream as Crab picked up Mon, and Herm.  
  
"Let them go!" I yelled.  
  
All of a sudden he apparated away.  
  
"Crusio!" I yelled pointing my wand at Malfoy.  
  
"Ha, you think that little curse is going to hurt me?" He laughed walking closer to me.  
  
"Jakiona Bindando!" He yelled. All of a sudden my body was bonded together and I couldn't move.  
  
"Goyle, you get the Weasel!" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"Ron watch out!" I tried to yell but Malfoy grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth.  
  
I looked and saw Ron quickly being grabbed by Goyle from behind. Before I knew what was happening to us we were in a dark room. It reminded me of a jail cell that I once saw in the Daily Prophet. I looked around and found Ron sitting next to me. Hermione and Monique all the way across the cell crying, and Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle were gone!  
  
I stood up finding that the binding spell was taken away and walked over to Hermione and put my arm around her. She leaned her head against my chest and sunk slowly to the floor. I sat with her; our back leaned up against the wall.  
  
"I knew it!" Ron yelled stomping the floor.  
  
"You knew what?" Mon growled at him, apparently pretty P.O.'d.  
  
"I knew that this dream would become a reality, this sucks!" Ron yelled walking over to Mon.  
  
"Sorry I yelled, I'm just really mad, we should have not ever left the tent." She said hugging Ron.  
  
"Don't worry guys, we will find our way out of this mess." I told them trying to stay calm.  
  
"How Harry, How are you going to get us out of this place?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know." I told her honestly.  
  
"Wow, for once the wonder boy doesn't have a plan!" Ron remarked.  
  
"Shut up Ron, I'm only human." I told him.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about that." He said coolly.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.  
  
"It mean's that you are the freakiest thing I have ever heard of, you always have a solution, you can always survive you-know-who, you are one of the best wizards in the world and your only seventeen years old, everything is about you, you, you1" He shouted.  
  
"No, you're wrong." I said after I took it all in.  
  
"What do you mean I'm wrong?" He asked sitting in the far corner opposite from me.  
  
I stood up and walked towards him, "You are the one who helped me all of those times I defeated Voldemort, you also can survive him, you help me come up with all of my plans, you are only seventeen and a far better wizard then I am, You were always there for me, you always helped me, you were and still are my best friend." I told him sitting down next to him.  
  
He looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "You mean it, I really am that good?" He asked.  
  
"Of course you are. You still my best friend?"  
  
"If you'll have me!" He smiled at me.  
  
"I'll have you!" I told him smiling.  
  
"Now that you boys are all made up can we please make up a plan to get out of here?" Mon asked.  
  
"Yea, good idea, lets get started." I told them walking back to the girls who were sitting on the floor next to each other.  
  
That night they decided to sleep on it and think of plans early the next morning.  
  
"How are we supposed to sleep on this hard floor?" Ron complained.  
  
"Uh Ron have you forgotten something?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"How to use a wand!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh yea!" Ron laughed with her then conjured Mon and himself a mattress as I did the same.  
  
"You would think Malfoy would be smarter and take away my wand, but nope he had to be the ferret he always is!" I said to Hermione lying down next to her on the mattress.  
  
"Yes well he always was pretty thick." She told me, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try and get some sleep, I doubt I'll be able to because I am really worried about us right now but its worth a shot."  
  
"Yes I agree, goodnight love." I told her.  
  
"Goodnight." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into a very passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you." I told her once we broke.  
  
"I love you too, I'm glad you're here to protect me!" She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Herm, I'll never leave you." I told her sincerely.  
  
"Now try and stop worrying your pretty little head off and get some sleep." I whispered as I wrapped my arm around her waist.  
  
"You too."  
  
She snuggled in close to me and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. I stayed up for a long time looking out the tiny cell window thinking about what might happen to us tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok I'm going to stop here, I do have ideas for the next chapter and if I get enough good reviews for this one I think I might write and post it soon! Sorry this is so short and boring and fluffy and sappy and stupid but I am home sick today and the only other thing I can do other then sit here in front of my computer is sit in front of a TV and I don't wanna do that right now! Thanks to: Silverwand13, CaNdY12 and, shdurrani for reviewing last chapter! Sorry this chapter took awhile to put up I just could not think of anything to write for this story! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling the rest and the plot are mine all mine AHAHA!!!! 


	12. Chapter twelve!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Hermione  
  
I woke up feeling very secure because as always I was sleeping next to Harry. Then I opened my eyes and remembered what had happened yesterday on the beach.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hermione what's happening?" Mon asked me as Crab came chasing after us.  
  
"I don't know but watch out, he's gaining on us!" I yelled.  
  
"Who is he?" She asked.  
  
"He's from our school, he's in the worst house ever with the meanest people in it, and I'm guessing he is now one of Voldemort's followers." I explained quickly.  
  
"Oh I see!" She said.  
  
"Grab some food in case wherever they are taking us doesn't have any, I have a slight feeling in the pit of my stomach that they are not going to feed us!" I told her thinking quickly. We bent down and through food in the pockets of our jeans as quickly as we could.  
  
Suddenly I felt a strong arm pulling me away.  
  
"Harry, help us!" I cried.  
  
Then we screamed more for help and within a second we were at the jail cell.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I suddenly felt alone, I didn't want to have to lay here awake alone, because if something happened with Voldemort, I would probably get easily captured.  
  
"Harry, wake up!" I whispered shaking him.  
  
"It's early, go back to sleep." Harry said groggily.  
  
"I know but don't forget where we are." I told him. "Oh yea, sorry Hun, what's up?" He asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I was scared to be up alone, what if something were to happen?" I said worrying more and more by the minute.  
  
"I'm here, awake now, don't worry sweetie!" He said sweetly taking my face in his hands warmly.  
  
"Ok Harry, I love you." I told him.  
  
"I love you too Herm, with my whole heart." He said leaning his forehead against mine.  
  
I looked him straight in the eye and pulled him closer to me and kissed him more passionately than I ever had (Ok when you're a hopeless romantic like me trying to put some action into a story you have to incorporate some romance into it! So please forgive me!).  
  
Harry  
  
Once we all woke up we got started on thinking of a plan. By the time the sun came up we all had a pretty good idea of what we were going to do. We would all just push every spell we learned on them. Maybe some of them would stun them, hopefully. We would just keep baking up for each other.  
  
"Potter, Voldemort wishes to see you and your friends now." Malfoy came to our sell and told me.  
  
"We are ready to see him." I said grabbing Herms hand and walking out of the cell.  
  
"Well then, follow me." Malfoy said. For some reason he sounded different to me, he wasn't his usual self, making fun of people, tricking them, he was more like a walking zombie.  
  
We followed him into a large room, he left and told us Voldemort would be in shortly, like it was a doctors appointment, 'I'm going to need a doctors appointment after this' I thought still clutching Hermione's hand tightly.  
  
"I see you have come to try and fight me once more." The ugliest creature on the planet hissed as he walked into the room.  
  
"I believe we are ready to do so." I shouted back at him.  
  
"Well then fight on!" Voldemort yelled taking out his wand. I let go of Herm's hand and pulled my wand out also  
  
We started hitting him with every curse we had learned since year one in Hogwarts. Some of them would slow him down but he was still gaining on us. I kept dodging all of his curses as they were all being sent to me. Suddenly I realized I was all alone with him. I looked for Herm and Malfoy was gripping her in one corner of the room. Ron and Gretchen were on the other corner with Crab and Goyle.  
  
"Your little friends aren't here to help you now Potty!" He hissed at me in parstletoung.  
  
Suddenly I heard the most soothing voice in my head.  
  
"Harry, be brave, be powerful, you can do this."  
  
"Mum?" I asked.  
  
"It's is I Harry, don't worry, we will be here to help you through this, you can do this Harry, you defeat Voldemort and all of the people that he destroyed will come back." She said.  
  
"I will do this for you and Dad." I told her bravely.  
  
"Talking to yourself are you Potter?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"No, I'm talking to the people you destroyed." I yelled.  
  
Suddenly it came to me, Sirius taught me this once, it was a killing curse, a simple one at that, but it would kill someone so powerfully if you needed help.  
  
"Aveda Jeinksourpa!" I yelled pointing my want and Voldemorts chest (I have no Idea what curse to use so I used my own!)  
  
He fell down quickly.  
  
"Think you can kill me that easily Potter?" He yelled getting up.  
  
"Avada Kedevra (sry I probably spelt that wrong!)!" We both yelled at the same time.  
  
The blue light from my wand combined with the red light from his.  
  
Suddenly strength was all that mattered. I realized that if my light would over power his I could kill him. His light was growing and I was fighting to hold on. Suddenly I thought of my parents and all of the other poor people in the world that Voldemort killed and felt so much power come to my body.  
  
My light was growing on his and I could tell he was struggling to keep his light. Suddenly I felt stronger and stronger my light was almost to the end.  
  
WHAM! Voldemorts lifeless body went flying across the room and hit the wall.  
  
All of my strength that I had held on to as I was defeating Voldemort that one last time was gone. Every light I saw went dark.  
  
"Harry wake up, please, wake up." I heard Hermione's sweet voice crying out to me.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was back in Hogwarts in the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry your awake!" She cried throwing her arms around me.  
  
"Oh Hermione I love you!" I said as I held onto her.  
  
"I love you too Harry, I've missed you, I've stayed here everyday with your parents looking after you.  
  
"My parents, there back?" I said to her.  
  
"Yes." She said gloomily.  
  
"Why the sad voice?" I asked her.  
  
"Well now you will spend all your time with them." She said, "Sorry, I'm happy for you, I'm just sad too."  
  
"I will probably spend as much time with you as I do them, I love you." I told her.  
  
"I love you too, and so do they!" Hermione said smiling again.  
  
"How long have I been here?" I asked.  
  
"About a month." She said smiling and turning around.  
  
I saw a pretty red haired women and a dark haired older version of me but with brown eyes.  
  
"Mum, Dad!" I yelled sitting up, much too quickly. I felt a horrible pain go down my back and in my head.  
  
"Harry its ok lay down!" My mum said in her calming voice.  
  
"I've missed you both so much, I never got to know you, and know your right here, this is unbelievable." I told them smiling and lying back down.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I think I'll leave you guys alone now." Herm said smiling and standing up to leave.  
  
"Not so fast Hermione, you are soon going to be part of this family too, and I want you to be here!" I told her grabbing her hand as she was standing up.  
  
She got the biggest smile on her face at that moment and she said "Really?"  
  
"I hope so!" I smiled back.  
  
"Alright then, I'll stay but just for awhile!" She said happily and sat down on my bed next to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow!!!! I tried to make this chapter as good as possible but I'm not sure it turned out the way I planned it to! Oh well! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling all the rest are mine!! Thanks to all that reviewed!! Please review if you haven't! No flames are welcome! They will be thrown in the new snow! (it snowed at my house last night!) Sorry this chapter wasn't that great but I hate action!!!!!! Please REVIEW!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter thirteen!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Ron  
  
All of us were back in Hogwarts, sitting and waiting, waiting for the day Harry would wake up.  
  
When Hermione came running down the long hallway to get Mon and I from the great hall my heart was in my throat. Hermione had a smile on her face for the first time in a month.  
  
"It's Harry, he woke up!" She yelled to us.  
  
I followed Hermione up the stairs, Monique squeezing my hand tightly, looking up at me every few strides we took, smiling happily. We walked into the hospital wing and were greeted by Mr. Potter.  
  
"Harry is much exited to see you both, his bed is this way." He told us smiling.  
  
I looked into my best friend's happy eyes when I walked up to his bed.  
  
I stood next to him and bent down to give him a hug, I had missed him.  
  
"Harry I've missed you!" I told him  
  
"I've missed you too Ron, I can believe I was asleep for a whole month, but I believe that it is worth it now that Voldemort's gone."  
  
"Harry you're an even bigger hero then you were before, how are we going to keep you away from the reporters!" I told him laughing.  
  
Just then Madam Poomfrey walked in. "Out!" She yelled seeing how many people were in here, "Everybody out!"  
  
"Aw common Poppy, our son has missed his friends!" Mr. Potter said throwing an arm around the old nurse's shoulder.  
  
"Fine, but only an hour longer!" She said walking away.  
  
"Guy's what happened to Sirius and Kirsten?" Harry asked standing from his bed.  
  
"We are right here, Harry!" Sirius said walking in, with an arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"Hi Sirius!" Harry yelled running to him and giving him a hug,  
  
"Lily, James! You're alive!" Sirius said, his eyes big,  
  
"When Harry defeated Voldemort, he rescued us, and the rest of the people who he had destroyed." James explained running to hug his old best friend.  
  
"Oh I have not lived a day since your death that I have not thought of you." Sirius said now hugging Lily.  
  
"We've missed you too; I just wish we chose you as our secret keeper instead of that nitwit Pettigrew." Lily said angrily.  
  
"Well he's dead now and there's nothing we can do about it!" I said grinning widely.  
  
Harry  
  
It was finally the first day of our seventh year of school. Hermione was nagging everybody about studying for the N.E.T.W.'s especially me. I felt like all we were doing was spending time in the library. It was only September and we were the only people studying.  
  
"Attention students." Dumbledore said one day in early October, "I would like to say that Professor McGonnagol and I have come to a conclusion as to who will be our head boy and girl this year."  
  
Everyone started whispering.  
  
"I would like to say that this was not an easy decision because you are all very good students." He spoke again, "Our new Head boy and girl are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger!"  
  
We walked up to the teachers table smiling. I heard a few people say "How cute, they are going out and are head boy and girl!" Then I heard a few people groan.  
  
"Congratulations!" Dumbledore said shaking our hands and giving us our badges.  
  
We walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat back down.  
  
"I would also like to announce that we will be having a Halloween ball this year, so please if you desire, try and find dates!" Dumbledore said again his eyes twinkling as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
Ron and Mon turned to each other and smiled. (Oh I forgot to mention that Mon maid Gryffindor, sorry!)  
  
I turned to Hermione and asked her if she wanted to go to the ball with me.  
  
"Like I would go with anybody else!" She said sarcastically.  
  
I smiled back at her and looked at my watch. "Oh, I have to get to Quidditch practice, bye sweetie." I said kissing her lightly.  
  
"Bye Harry, be careful." She waved as I walked out to the door.  
  
"So Harry, who's going to be our captain this year?" Ron who had been the keeper since last asked.  
  
"Whoever you want to be." I told them.  
  
This year Ron and I were the only old members from the team, everybody else had graduated.  
  
This year we found Ginny to be an excellent chaser as well as Colin Creevy. Our other chaser was the fifth year Olivia Wood, Oliver's younger sister. Our new beaters were like the Weasley's twins. They were third year Ryan and John Revere. We had a very good team and so far we won our only game, but it was against Slytherin.  
  
"Alright then, I would like to nominate Harry Potter as the new captain." Ron said smiling.  
  
"I will second that." Ginny said.  
  
"Ok then whoever wants me to be captain raise your hand." I told the team.  
  
Everybody but the stubborn Olivia Wood raised their hands.  
  
"What about you Olivia?" I asked her.  
  
"Well don't you think since my brother was captain I should be to?" She asked me.  
  
"You're only a fifth year; you'll have your chance." Ron told her.  
  
"Alright then, Harry; you're the captain." She said smiling and holding out her hand.  
  
I shook it and grinned. "Alright everybody!" I shouted using my best impression of Oliver Wood, "Lets get to practice!"  
  
Everyone laughed and climbed on there brooms.  
  
Hermione  
  
I went to the library after breakfast when I became head girl. I studied for an hour then decided to go back to our dormitories to rest on the way I met professor McGonnagol.  
  
"Hello Hermione, would you like me to show you where you're new head boy and girl dormitories are?" She asked.  
  
"Alright, I wasn't sure if we got our own."  
  
"Of course." She walked up to the Gryffindor common room and told the fat lady the password and then walked in the common room. She walked all the way up the stairs and turned left and we saw a picture of a knight.  
  
"Password." He said.  
  
"Snitch." McGonnagol told him.  
  
He swung open to reveal the nicest room I had ever seen. It had one large couch by the fire place next to one smaller two person chair.  
  
"Your room is to the left, Harry's is to the right, I expect you will show him to this place."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Good day then." She said and quickly walked out of the room.  
  
I went into the room on the left and saw a huge four poster bead, my own desk, a nice chair, and a closet.  
  
I went back to the regular room and walked into the door in the middle of mine and Harry's bedroom doors. It was a very large bathroom with a swimming pool bathtub.  
  
I went back to the regular room and walked out of it. I walked down to the common room to look for Harry.  
A/N: Ok sort of a needless chapter! But I wanted another one so I put it in! Thanks for your kind reviews! If you haven't reviewed please do! No flames though! I know its bad but I don't care, I still don't need your nasty words that hurt my feelings! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling the rest and plot is mine! Sorry there was no romance and no action in this chapter it was pretty dull! 


	14. Chapter fourteen!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry  
  
When Hermione came and got me and showed me our new dormitories I was very surprised. My bedroom was huge as was the bathroom.  
  
"This is great!" I told her.  
  
"Yea it's really big and did you see the bathtub?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Yes it's like a swimming pool!" I told her.  
  
We checked out our new rooms until dinner time.  
  
"Ready to leave and go eat dinner?" I asked as I walked over to the chair Herm was sitting on.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be!" She said and grabbed my hand.  
  
We walked out the door and into the common room where we met Mon and Ron.  
  
"Hey you guys have to see our new rooms!" Hermione told them.  
  
"Alright we will see it after dinner."  
  
****  
  
Hermione  
  
It was finally the night of the Halloween ball. Ron and Harry were in Harry's room and Monique and I were in Hermione's room. We agreed to meet in the head boy and girl common room at seven o' clock.  
  
"Oh Herm, you look beautiful!" Mon said turning from the mirror and looking at me. I looked in the mirror and was pleasingly surprised at what I saw. My hair was in a bun with sparkles in it. I had on a blue spaghetti strap dress because we were not allowed to wear dress robes.  
  
"Thank you!" I said blushing slightly at my girl-best-friends comment, "you look beautiful too!"  
  
Mon had on a pink strapless dress, pink eye shadow and her hair was down and curled in little ringlets.  
  
"Thanks!" Mon said, "Should we go and meet our men?"  
  
"Ye we should!" I replied laughing.  
  
We walked out into our common room. I walked over to Harry and gave him a hug.  
  
"You look beautiful Herm!" Harry said hugging me back tightly.  
  
"You look very handsome yourself!" I said backing away and looking him over. He had on a black suit and emerald green tie that matched his eyes,  
  
He grabbed my hand and we walked to the great hall together.  
  
"Shall we dance?" He asked me after we ate.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
We got up and danced to the Y.M.C.A. then a slow song came on,  
  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my head on his chest as my head could not reach his shoulder because he was a lot taller then me.  
  
After the song was over Harry kissed me slowly then whispered, "Follow me, I want to show you something."  
  
He took my hand and led me to the quidditch field.  
  
"Harry what are we doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" He yelled smiling.  
  
"Oh no!" I yelled, "I am not flying, no way, no how!"  
  
"Oh yes you are, you have to get over your fear sometime." He said gripping his hand around his firebolt as it flew into his hand.  
  
Before I could refuse again he picked me up and pulled me onto the broom.  
  
"Harry I cant do this!" I cried as I closed my eyes.  
  
"We are already in the air its to late now." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I gripped onto the front of the broom tightly.  
  
We kept moving upward.  
  
"Hermione open your eyes!" Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm quite content the way I am thanks." I said gloomily.  
  
"You will love the view." He said, I could tell he was smiling.  
  
"Fine!" I shouted.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the view below us. It was probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. We were just above the night clouds, I could see Hogwarts like it was a picture. I saw a unicorn scamper out of the forbidden forest. I had never imagined Hogwarts was as big as it looked now.  
  
"Harry, it's beautiful!" I squealed when I could talk again.  
  
"Ah, see, I knew you would like it." He said his grip around my waist loosening.  
  
"Don't you dare let go of me!" I screamed in his ear.  
  
"Ok!" He said laughing and tightening his grip again.  
  
He flew us about ten minutes away and landed on top of a large mountain,  
  
"Harry where are we?" I asked curiously.  
  
"This is my rock!" He said sitting down.  
  
"Really?" I asked thinking of my favorite poem.  
  
"Yup!" He said slyly. "This is my rock and here I run to steal the secret of the sun; This is my rock and here come I before the night has swept the sky; this is my rock, this is the place I meet the evening face to face." He said my favorite poem slowly.  
  
"Aw Harry, you memorized it thank you!" I said walking up to him and kissed him.  
  
"Well I wanted tonight to be special." He said smiling.  
  
"Why would tonight have to be special?" I asked slowly.  
  
Harry took my left hand in his and bent down on one knee.  
  
"Oh my gosh." I whispered.  
  
Harry pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, will you marry me?" Harry asked sweetly.  
A/N: Ah a cliff hanger! Like the first one in the whole fic! Well sorry this was so short! I just wanted at least one cliff hanger in my fic! Sorry it was so bad! Please PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks to Shdurrani and Silverwand13 for reviewing me as always! You guys are so nice! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling and the plot and new characters are mine! The poem (also one of my fav's is called This is my Rock, (duh!) and is written by David McCoral. PLEASE REVIEW!!! No flames! 


	15. Chapter fifteen!

Do they Love?  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Ron  
  
I have never felt so in love my whole life. As I stand here watching Mon talk with some friends in the distance my heart flutters happily. All of a sudden I felt a cold hard feeling over come me as Lavender Brown walked by.  
  
I have to admit, three quarters of the way through last school year after I realized that Harry loved Hermione, even though he couldn't see it, I backed off from liking her and my heart turned to Lavender.  
  
Lavender found this out during divination when professor Trelwany predicted it. Unfortunately this prediction was true. Lavender knew so by the redness of my face as the professor was predicting.  
  
After class she came and talked to me, well flirted at me. At that point I was so happy so I flirted back. Little did I know she had me wrapped around her finger. I asked her out a few weeks later and she said yes. I went to her house for Easter because she sweetly invited me. I met all her friends and she showed me off. I felt pretty good about myself.  
  
Then one day a few weeks later we were making out and she led me into the Slytherin common room. Somehow we ended up in Draco's room because I heard a loud yelp as we landed on his bed.  
  
"Just in time Brown!" Draco said to Lavender.  
  
"Thank you sweetie." Lavender said crawling into Draco's arms.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked surprised at this gesture.  
  
"We fooled you Weasel, now boys, take him away!" Lavender snarled.  
  
All of a sudden I two strong arms lift me up by my shirt and carry me to Snape's dungeon. Little did I know but Crab and Goyle were smarter then I thought. They had actually been chosen as prefects, and just played dumb to be Draco's body guards.  
  
"What do we have here son?" Snape asked Goyle.  
  
"We found him running around the halls with that prissy Ravenclaw Cho!" Goyle told him as he released me.  
  
"But sir that's." I started.  
  
"Silence from you!" Snape roared, "Thank you gentlemen you may leave now."  
  
"Uh ok boss." Crab said giving Snape a thumbs up sign and leaving followed by Goyle.  
  
"Sir, uh please let me explain." I pleaded.  
  
"No, who do you think I am?" Snape asked, "Detention with Filtch for the rest of the year, now scram."  
  
I left quietly and never spoke to Lavender again.  
  
I am so happy I have Mon now. I am loving her more and more every day. She walked up to me and kissed my cheek and lovingly asked me to dance. A slow song came on and we walked out to the dance floor. I noticed Harry glance my way as he led Hermione out of the great hall. My gosh He's going to do it! I thought as I smiled at the empty doorway over Mon's shoulder.  
  
Harry  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, Will you marry me?" I asked the love of my life knowing that if she turned me down my soul would be gone from my body forever.  
  
She stared wide eyed and open mouthed at my face and the opened ring box in my sweaty hand.  
  
"Harry, is that your mother's ring?" She asked me, the words coming slowly up her throat.  
  
"Yes, It is." I told her smiling at her beautiful face.  
  
"She is alive now, she should have it." Hermione said tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I have thought of that and even asked her if she wanted it back." I told Herm.  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"She said that she thought it would look better on your finger!" I said a half smile twitching on my face.  
  
"Do you think I should?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, now let me ask one more time and let's see if you can answer this properly." I told her bending back down on my right knee that I had risen from. I took her hand in my left and held the box in the other.  
  
"Hermione Elizabeth Granger, Will you marry me?"  
  
She looked at me again but this time smiled warmly and opened her mouth I barley heard her squeak out "Yes!" Before I picked her up and spun her around and held her in my arms, the ring now on her finger.  
  
Monique  
  
"Do you want to leave yet, I'd rather be alone with just you." I whispered in Ron's ear as the slow song we were dancing to came to a close.  
  
I looked up to Ron's face and followed his eyes to the door. He had a wide smile across his face and looked sort of dazed.  
  
"Ron what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Harry did it." He said happily.  
  
"Did what?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see." He told me.  
A/N: Ok this is soo not the end as my friends are begging me! Sorry this is sooo short and soooooo bad but I wanted it to be long enough to tell you what the answer was and short enough to not tell you what is happening in the future. Sorry this took forever to put up but I had a HUGE English speech I had to do and my play was last weekend so I was very very busy! Thank you so much to silverwand13, shdurrani (Alex), Mary-Jane, and Swoops158 (Kaylee), for reviewing so nicely! PLEASE PLEASE review! No flames! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling Kirsten and Mon are mine and so is the plot! 


	16. chapter sixteen!

Do they love?  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Hermione  
  
I am now engaged to Harry James Potter! I cannot believe it. I had always seen us grown up together with children but I never imagine that we would be this in love by our last year of school that we would want to be married and start our lives together so quickly. We were still sitting on the beautiful rock looking at the castle in the distance. I was snuggled warm in Harry's arms, on his lap. His head was on my chin.  
  
Life is the best now. I examined the ring on my finger and thought how lucky I am to be engaged to such a wonderful man who saved the whole world. He is smart, brave, energetic, caring, kind, gentle, and I love him for all of it.  
  
We stood up and got back on his broom and flew back to the castle. It was fun flying, but only in the safeness of Harry's arms.  
  
I always wanted it to be like this, and now it finally is.  
  
Monique  
  
Ron and I were making our way back to the common room through the halls so we could be alone. We finally walked in and their on the couch, snogging away was Ginny and some boy.  
  
"Get off my sister!" Ron yelled at the boy.  
  
"Ron, stop it!" Ginny yelled struggling to get off the couch.  
  
"Colin, what in bloody heck (A/N: Sorry I didn't want to curse! Shame on me!) Are you doing with my sister?" Ron asked holding Colin Creevy up by the neck of his shirt.  
  
"Well, you see Ron-" Colin Started to explain.  
  
"I don't want your explanation!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well you just asked sir." Colin quivered.  
  
"Oh Ron, let Ginny grow up, she just wants a boy friend, I don't blame her, Colin and her look so cute together." I told Ron, trying to calm him down.  
  
"But she is only sixteen!" Ron told me.  
  
"Your only seventeen silly." I told him taking his hand that wasn't holding Colin up. "And let the poor boy go!"  
  
Ron slowly put the boy down.  
  
"Now apologize!" I ordered.  
  
"Sorry Colin, I am just a little too over protective of my little sister, but if you hurt her, I will hunt you down, and hurt you, you understand?" Ron asked.  
  
Colin quickly nodded his head and Ginny walked up to him and kissed his cheek. She took his hand and they quickly walked out of the common room.  
  
"Thank you Ron, I know he won't hurt Ginny, stop worrying about her, she can take care of herself." I told him sitting down on the couch next to where he was standing.  
  
"I know, but she is my only sister, and I love her and never want anything to happen to her.  
  
He is so caring and thoughtful, I thought, I love him so much!  
  
"You're a very good older brother Ron, and nothing will change that." I told him smiling up at him.  
  
He sat down on the couch next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Mon." He said.  
  
"I love you to Ron." I told him moving off his shoulder so I could kiss him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We were still kissing on the couch when Hermione and Harry bust into the common room smiling and holding hands.  
  
"Hello, Oh, sorry for um, disturbing you." Hermione said laughing.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked smiling at her.  
  
"Well, Harry and I have something to tell you." She told Ron and I.  
  
"You did it Harry?" Ron asked patting his best friend on the back.  
  
"Did what?" I asked.  
  
"Congratulations you two!" Ron said, ignoring me.  
  
"Thanks Ron!" Harry said.  
  
Ron moved in to hug both of his best friends.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are finally engaged!" He said to them.  
  
"You're engaged?" I asked standing up with my mouth open.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione shouted hugging me.  
  
"Congratulations when is the wedding?" I asked.  
  
They looked at each other thoughtfully.  
  
"Well we really have not set a date yet, but you are definitely my maid of honor!" Hermione said smiling at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione and I walked up to our head boy and girl common room and sat on one of our love seats.  
  
Hermione put a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room.  
  
"What are you doing that for?" I asked.  
  
"So we can be alone!" She told me wrapping her arms around my neck and laying her head on my chest.  
  
"You want to be alone with me huh?" I asked her smiling wrapping my arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Yes, yes I do!" She said closing her eyes.  
  
"Well I guess I can spare some of my time to be alone with you!" I joked.  
  
"Well I hope you would!" She said looking up.  
  
I looked down at her and slowly closed the gap between us bringing her soft lips to mine, and falling on the couch in the process.  
  
(Ok we will leave them alone for a little while!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron  
  
Finally, Mon and I are alone. We are not as lucky as Hermione and Harry and have our own little room where we can be alone.  
  
Everyone else had gone to bed so we stayed in the common room to talk for a little while.  
  
"I can't believe we are almost to the middle of our last year here." I told my girlfriend.  
  
"Yea, I know, the times at my old school passed quickly too!" Mon told me snuggling up next to me on the small couch we were on, "Its cold in here!" She said.  
  
I quickly conjured a blanket and put it over us.  
  
"Thank you Ron." She told me.  
  
"Anything for you." I answered sincerely.  
A/N: I know, I know! Nothing but fluff! Sorry! I love romance! What can I say?? I will try to write another chapter soon, oo maybe I will have someone fight! Fun stuff! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: Swoops158 (Kaylee) Happy belated birthday! Yes you were my first reviewer for this chapter! Silverwand13 you are a great reviewer! Please continue with Love and War and the Magic of Love, they are great! Pretty Pretty please review but please not flames! They hurt my feelings! All of the original characters belong to JK Rowling and all the rest plus the plot is mine! Thanks for reading! 


	17. Note to readers

Note to readers:  
  
This isn't going to be a chapter because I need to know where to end this story! Please tell me, through hitting the little go button at the bottom, after of course selecting.Review! Tell me weather to end it there and make a sequel.which is my thought, just end it there forever, or just add a little prequel telling about there after life??? What should I do!!!! I need your help!  
  
Here are notes to my consistent reviewers:  
  
Silverwand13: You have been reviewing this story since the beginning and it's so sweet! You are a great writer yourself and I love all of your stories! Please keep going on them and ill read them all. Thanks for reviewing all of my stories from start to finish even if all of them haven't been that great! Keep posting yours!  
  
Swoops158: Thanks for being such a great reviewer and a good friend even though we have only met through Steph online it still feels like I know you! Tell me what to do! Thanks again for always reviewing this story!  
  
Shdurrani: Thanks for reviewing most of my story! I love your story, please keep at it!  
  
Ok, that's about all! Please tell me what to do, even if you never review my stories! 


End file.
